criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Albert
Prince Albert was the victim in God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition). Profile Albert was the Prince of England and heir to the throne. At the time of his death, he was wearing his royal outfit, and he had fawn hair and green eyes. Murder details Prince Albert was found in a phone booth suffocated to death. The body was sent off to the coroner, Angela, and she confirmed that the Prince died from poisonous gas. She also determined that the phone receiver he was holding was where the gas released, meaning that the phone booth Albert was in was the murder weapon. Angela also managed to find traces of tea in the device set up to kill the Prince. While Jack questioned how useful it would be, this meant that the killer drinks tea. Relationship with suspects Prince Albert spoke out against Archibald Gilchrist, who was managing the royal funds, as the latter wanted to convert children's hospitals to shopping centers to increase profits. Brother Klaus hated the Prince as he was a symbol of the monarchy that he believed had to be torn down for a new order. Count Rupert, his cousin, also hated Albert not only because Rupert was next in line in succession to the throne after Albert, but also because Albert had picked on him in their childhood. Furthermore, Queen Mary III, Albert's grandmother, looked into his diary as she was worried about him sneaking out at night, eventually finding out that Albert no longer wanted to be Prince. Finally, Albert had dated chambermaid Enid Grimshaw. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Enid. Enid initially denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. Enid said she was blackmailed by an unknown party into doing the things that would eventually lead to his death, but she did not know at the time that it would kill him. Enid told the prince to meet her at Westminster, where she then rang the phone to call him at the phone booth which she had rigged with the poison device. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 10 years in jail. In France, the team would discover that it was the Promethian Cult who had blackmailed Enid into killing the Prince. They then figured out that Albert was killed to destabilize the United Kingdom enough to convince them to vote "YES" in the referendum that would create a United States of Europe. Trivia *Prince Albert may be a parody of Prince William, Duke of Cambridge. Case Appearances *God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition) *Off with Their Heads (Case #2 of World Edition; mentioned) *Auf Wieder-Slain (Case #3 of World Edition; mentioned) *Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition; mentioned) *When Shadows Fall (Case #5 of World Edition; mentioned) *The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery PAlbertBody.png|Prince Albert's body. EnidBehindBars.png|Enid Grimshaw, Albert's girlfriend and killer. KlausBehindBars.png|Brother Klaus, the late mastermind behind Albert's murder. QueenMary3WorldEdition.png|Queen Mary III, Albert's grandmother. RupertWorldEdition.png|Prince Rupert, Albert's cousin. Rupert&Albert.png|An old framed picture of Rupert and Albert. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims